Client and server devices may interact with each other using a communications network such as the Internet. Clients may include applications executing within a web browser on a computing device. Clients executing within a web browser may communicate using various portions, components, elements, or extensions of the hypertext transport protocol (HTTP) or hypertext transport protocol secure (HTTPS). Clients may operate within a complex network environment and encounter various considerations that complicate their operation.